Capítulo Final:
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: El desenlace de esta historia, que comenzó en Diciembre del 2014, hoy, 21/2/2015, finaliza esta gran aventura. Pero no se desanimen, n.n, tengo muchísimos proyectos e historias por continuar para los lectores.


Capítulo Final: Tachibana había logrado llegar hacia donde había caído la base de las chicas, allí estaban Takane, Leo y Amy, quienes se habían salvado de la muerte, pero aún así las cosas seguían en pie de guerra en toda Tokyo por los combates que se estaban dando.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Están bien?! Preguntó Tachibana.  
-Por suerte sí, pero no tenemos tiempo. Le dijo Takane.  
-¡La RAPT, lo sé suban, de prisa! Les dijo el chico y lo siguieron hacia el auto que le habían prestado anteriormente.

Mientras tanto, en la Central de la RAPT, todos estaban asombrados de lo que habían visto, la verdadera cara de Ricky Glenford era otra, no era humano, él era un cyborg, como lo había sido el Gobernador Ishihara, éste era distinto por su aspecto, además de parecerse mucho a un alien, Sei y los demás estaban bastante asombrados de lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Acabemos con él! Dijo CJ, mientras que se disponía a acribillar al fundador y Jefe de la RAPT.  
-Jajaja, estúpidos pandilleros y mafiosos, ¿creen que pueden detenerme? Jajaja, me río de ustedes, lamentablemente yo he ganado logré imponer la ley en Tokyo, algo que Ishihara jamás pudo hacer por su incompetencia, esto fue lo que lo llevó a la caída y a su asesinato de parte de Jo, ella es la verdadera respuesta a todas las preguntas, no había otra opción o camino: Es ella la respuesta. Les dijo el jefe de la RAPT mientras que se reía de ellos y les revelaba todo lo que pasaba desde que ellos habían llegado a Japón.

-Ahórrate el aire, imbécil, pagarás por lo que has hecho. Dijo Tommy, mientras que seguían encañándolo. -¿Así? ¿Creen que pueden conmigo? Les preguntó en forma burlona Glenford, mientras que se dirigía con su mirada hacia Sei, la cual tuvo en la mira.

Ricky Glenford sacó un cañón de fusil, con el cual apuntó a Sei y la hirió en las cercanías del hombro, causándole una herida que le imposilitaba levantarse por el dolor.  
-¡Sei! Gritó Toni y fue hacia ella, mientras que se escuchaba como se derrumbaba la pared del último piso del edificio.

Jo había llegado y con sus dos Pistolas Desert Eagle le apuntó a Glenford.  
-¡Sei! ¡Sei, ¿estás bien?! Le preguntó Jo, mientras que la ayudaba a levantarse.  
-Tranquila, estaré bien. Le dijo ella y todos apuntaron hacia Glenford.  
-Jajaja, adelante, háganlo. Destruyan todo lo que hemos creado. Les dijo, mientras que todos le disparaban al cuerpo y caía muerto, antes de morir, dio su última palabra.

-Dios sabrá que he dado la justicia justa a Tokyo y a su pueblo, eliminé a todos los que eran basura y lo volvería a hacer. Dijo en su lecho de muerte y murió finalmente Ricky Glenford, quien había tomado el poder en Tokyo e instaurado un régimen de terror y persecución.

Después de eso, Jo se dirigió hacia el cerebro brillante, apuntándole con sus armas, mientras que se quedaba en silencio.  
-¿Qué harás, Jo? Ya no hay vuelta atrás, nos perseguirán por esto. Le dijo CJ, mientras que ella permanecía en silencio.  
-Es la única opción: Para liberar a Tokyo de esta maldición de la RAPT, tengo que destruir el corazón de ellos, aunque tengamos que poner nuestras cabezas el precio para la recompensa. Le dijo ella a todos sus amigos y a Sei.  
-Pero morirás si te quedas aquí. Le añadió Claude, pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida.  
-He pasado mucho tiempo huyendo y escondiéndome, quiero un futuro bueno, tanto para Meg como para mí y para ustedes. Aunque esto sea con poner mi cabeza un precio, me haré cargo. Dijo ella, mientras que les pedía a ellos de que se subieran a Django y ella cargó sus armas.

Inmediatamente se dispararon sus balas contra el cristal, el cual destruyó todo el lugar, provocando la explosión.  
-¡Váyanse al Infierno! Les gritó ella, mientras que escapaba de allí y volvía hacia Django, escapando del edificio de la RAPT, el cual explotó por los aires; destruyendo el lugar, Meg estaba en las costas de Honshu, fue despertada por la explosión, inmediatamente, partió hacia Tokyo, donde esperaba encontrar a Jo y a los demás.

-Jo. Dijo ella, mientras que se encontraba en las ruinas de lo que era la "Zona Policial", la RAPT estaba destruida, el Gobernador Ricky Glenford muerto, pero ¿dónde estaban Jo y los demás? Meg vio la bufanda de ella y supuso que había muerto, pero inmediatamente sintió una cálida mano sobre sus hombros.  
-¿Por qué lloras? Preguntó Jo y Meg saltó de alegría, su amiga y gran amor estaba viva, Sei también como sus amigos.

Después de encontrarse con Amy, Leo, Tachibana y Takane, se preguntaban qué iban a hacer al respecto con su vida, el grupo estaba disuelto, Bai-Lan iba a lanzar una gran persecución sobre ellos, pero las cosas no iban a quedarse así.

\- Nosotros no tenemos presente, ¿para qué volver? Es mejor vivir aquí. Dijo Toni Cipriani.  
-Estoy en lo cierto. Le respondieron los demás.  
-Con la RAPT destruida, ya podemos ser personas tranquilas y no vivir con miedo. Mencionó Jo.  
-Amén por eso. Dijo Luís, mientras que les daba la bendición.

Fue así que se alejaron de Tokyo y se establecieron en las cercanías con Kyoto, otra gran ciudad, donde en la Capital, el nuevo gobierno se hizo cargo de demostrar la inocencia de las chicas y de sus amigos, logrando así poner fin a las pretensiones de la RAPT, Bai-Lan retiró la recompensa y pidió que ellos volvieran, pero Sei quería dos cosas para ella y para su grupo.  
-Primero: Que nuestro contrato vuelva con Bai-Lan y segundo: Voy a casarme con Toni Cipriani y que la boda y sus gastos sean pagados de los fondos que tenían con les dio luz verde para poder casarse.

(Música Hood gone love it de Jay Rock [Feat. Kendrick Lamar] del GTA V Franklin Clinton, Trevor Phillips y Michael De Santa Trailer)

La boda se celebró en Liberty City, en la Catedral de San Gabriel de Bedford Point, ante la mirada de sus amigos y seres queridos, nuestros héroes habían logrado descubrir a los culpables de sus secuestros, combatir a la RAPT y llevar la paz a Japón con las "Burst Angel", a pesar de lo ocurrido con Meg y Jo, ambas siguieron con su romance, pero cómo olvidarse de Tommy y Claude, tan dulces y buenos que salieron en una relación, mientras que Amy consideraba a Tachibana y Victor como sus hermanos, Luís y Niko con Huang Lee y Johnny le enseñaban a Leo nuevas formas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Takane aprendía las formas de CJ en el Drive-by. -A pesar de terminar en el futuro, la verdad, prefiero más esta época que la otra. Sostuvo Toni, mientras que estaban en la fiesta por su boda con Sei.  
-Jajaja. Compartimos lo mismo. Dijeron sus amigos, mientras que se daba el brindis por la pareja y por un buen futuro que estaban por comenzar juntos.

Fin. 


End file.
